Oscar and Bea's relationship
The '''Oscar and Bea's relationship' (in fandom, known as OscBea or Beascar) is both the romantic and platonic pairing of the two main characters in Fish Hooks, Bea Goldfishberg and Oscar. They're best friends, but Oscar is secretly in love with her and Bea doesn't know that. In Season 3, after the prom episode, Fish Prom, both seem to have the same romantic feelings each other, and they were in the "FriendZone". In the final episode of Fish Hooks, ("The Big Woo"), Oscar and Bea admitting their feelings for each other, and finally they kiss at the end. Oscar's Opinion of Bea Oscar has a secret crush on Bea and also has a shrine made up of pictures of her in his locker ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). His confession of his crush slips out multiple times, ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus, The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish, Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story, Just One of the Fish, Fish Prom, Camp Camp") and he has tried to ask Bea out twice, but got scared and changed the subject. Another time he ran away before saying anything ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). Also, it seems that only when he's very concerned with something else is he able to overcome his shyness towards her ("Dollars and Fish"). When Bea was in her locker, Oscar appears with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates with a Heart shaped but he was so scared and nervous, and when Bea saw him, he ran away saying "WHAT?!" ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). It appears to be Oscar's dream for Bea to be his girlfriend ("Flying Fish"). He even envisions her asking to marry him upon receiving his diploma from college if the future turns out the way he wants it to ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Oscar said to her that she is talented, intelligent, so pretty and beautiful, but quickly he changed the subject, because Bea was confused. ("Just One of the Fish") When Oscar finds out that his brother was dating Bea, he screamed and fainted with sadness. ("Bea Dates Milo") Though he currently was dating Angela, Oscar was shown to still have a crush on Bea and still feels very strongly towards her. In one episode, when Bea is questioning Oscar, he mistakes it for her hitting on him, and he blushes and sweats a lot, becoming very nervous. Even though he turns down the offer, because he is already with someone, he puts his head down and cries when she leaves (Oscar is a Playa). When Bea, Milo and Oscar were hidden on the Oscar's locker of the Nurse Fishington, Oscar had a little of Bea's pictures there, but when Bea almost see the pictures, He quickly putted a picture of Angela and he laughed nervously. ("Principal Bea"). Then of the Baldwin's problem crush with Miss Lips, Bea wanted to said to Miss Lips the confession, but Oscar didn't agree and he said to her: "If you like someone, don't tell them... You wait and hope that something just happens. You just... wait", referring to his crush on her. ("Fish Lips Sink Ships"). Oscar did not like the fact that Bea had a date with Steve Jackson at prom. When the boys arrived at Bea's tank, while the boys and the girls stay their partners, Bea appeared on the stairs totally elegant, so Oscar watches her eyes bright as Bea looked beautiful, until it appears Steve Jackson with Bea, and Oscar changed his face for jealousy. At the prom, his girlfriend Angela (one of her last appearances) had brought a video game to the dance, so a moment, Oscar turn off the video game and asks her to dance with him only once, but accidentally calls her "Bea" and Angela was so upset and broke up with him. After Angela broke up with Oscar, Fimberley had announced the slow dance, and at one point he observes Bea crying and follows her to the Hokey Poke, so he tells her that she will not go without dancing, which is offered dancing with her slow dancing, but when Bea heard him Oscar told her that he always come up weird, but Bea told him he wasn't weird all this time and accepts the dance with him and they dance together under the stars. Oscar was so excited and happy to dance with Bea like a dream come true, but in a moment was going to tell Bea about his crush on her, but Bea shuts him and kisses on the cheek, finally, they hugged. For Oscar, This would be the best prom ever ("Fish Prom"). Oscar invited Bea to a "date" at a concert of Chicki Fromaj and she agreed, but unfortunately, she invited all her friends, so Oscar didn't like the idea. ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl") Oscar wanted married with Bea for that she don't move in of Freshwater ("Bye Bye Bea Bea"). Oscar admitted to Bea that he doesn't like to talk about her relationships, without saying why. ("Camp Camp") In the Algae Day, although Oscar doesn't like the Hamster Shows, he saw the programs with just being alone with Bea. ("Algae Day") Oscar was nervous about whether or not tell to Bea how he feels about her. Milo had advised him not to say anything about his feelings to Bea, but Oscar decides to tell her that he loves Bea in the graduation. When Oscar tells her his declaration of love, Bea stopped him and told him she was not sure of her feelings, so Oscar felt sad. Bea finally realized she loves him too and took Oscar by surprise. In the end, they kiss in a sunset. ("The Big Woo") Bea's Opinion of Oscar Bea isn't aware of Oscar's huge crush on her, despite the fact that she sometimes shows somewhat romantic feelings for him; such as when, after hearing Oscar's confession about how he was pretending to be someone he wasn't, she tells him that it was stupid of him and that she prefers him the way he is ("Funny Fish"). Another example would be when Oscar tried to convince her to stay in high school, and said he'd "miss her." Her friends erupted into 'awws' and her eyes became teary ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). She also seems to be adamant about keeping him around, as when she displayed determination not to lose Oscar forever to another 'gang' ("The Dark Side of the Fish"). When the two were scolding Milo for taking a loan from Randy and not getting a job to pay for his own concert ticket; causing them to have to pay the loan off instead for him, Bea and Oscar act like the angry parents of Milo while lecturing him. When they finished the lecture Oscar grabbed Bea's fin getting ready to leave; she had no reaction to him holding her fin until he started blushing, she then realizes what was going on and let goes awkwardly. ("Dollars and Fish"). While the two genders are competing by building the best parade float Milo sends Oscar over to the girl's side in attempt to secretly drop a "stink bomb" on them but is caught;and instead of sending Oscar back to the boy's like she did with Steve Jackson early, Bea decides to keep him with her and the other girls and has him help out with their float by crocheting. Also while Milo is trying to contact Oscar over the walkies-takies to see why he was taking so long to come back; he instead hears Bea over the walkie-talkie telling him that their "stink bomb" plan failed, and Bea even says to Milo "He's our bother now". in a taunting manner and referring to Oscar being on the opposing side. Towards the end of the episode when the two floats are about to into each other; everyone as to quickly get off of their floats and get out of the way before the collision happens, Bea then says "Move your tail Oscar!" while pushing him off of the float and trying to get both him and her safely out of the way even though she could have just worried about saving only herself and left him to save himself. ("Fish Floaters"). It appears that at some point she used to think that Clamantha's crush on Oscar was cute, but thinks it's now sad, meaning that she doesn't like Clamantha's treatment of him, and she helped out with tricking Clamantha to get her off of Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). Bea also once said that something Oscar did was kinda cute, although it may have been just to get him to do something ("Oscar Makes an Impression"). In one episode, comforts Oscar, patting him lovingly, much to his happiness ("Pamela Hamster Returns"). She says she could kiss Oscar, much to his happiness, in other episode ("Halloween Haul"). Furthermore, in an episode when Bea and Oscar are distracting two guards, they are holding fins and Oscar sweats very much, but Bea smiles and looks at him the whole time, so it seems like she enjoys holding his fin ("Milo on the Lam"). Bea almost kissed Oscar after giving a speech of "the kiss of his life" to wake him up of the heartbroken coma but Milo pulled her because she took a long time. ("Oscar's Secret Admirer") When the girls thought that Oscar was a player, Bea made her performance of "sweet girl" inviting him to a date to see if it was true, so Oscar blushed and got nervous. At the end, Bea was disguised as Angela, Oscar's girlfriend, so that Oscar wouldn't break up with her, but all ended wrong because he wanted to kiss her but surprisingly Angela come back and was angry with him and Bea took off her disguise ashamed. ("Oscar is a Playa") At the prom, Bea was abandoned by Steve Jackson by accident, until when Finberly announces slow dancing and Bea begins to cry and runs to Hockey Pokey and Oscar follows her. Then Oscar asks slow dancing to Bea, so they finally danced. She kissed Oscar on the cheek and they hugged ("Fish Prom" ). When Oscar and Bea finished singing the song "Puppy Love", she called "our song" because she fascinated sing her favorite song with him. At the end of the episode, when Oscar and Bea remained trapped in the hamster ball, Bea said that is a perfect time for together as they could hear "their song" and she leans over to Oscar's shoulder. ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl") When Bea was dating Brandon Bubbler, she only wanted to talk about him with Oscar. But she realized that Brandon was cheating on her all this time, she cried in a tree and Oscar found her. So, Oscar tried to lift her mood and she hugged him. Finally, Shellsea asked her that why She doesn't like Brandon, and Bea said that Brandon isn't the guy that she need, and then she looked at Oscar and greets him. ("Camp Camp") Bea begins to feel strong feelings for Oscar. She was afraid of ruining their friendship and wanted advice from her parents and Shellsea. Finally, she finds out that Oscar loved her all this time and she admitted her feelings in the graduation speech. They later share a blocked kiss in the sunset ("The Big Woo") Romantic Moments *Bea was acting to help Oscar escape from Clamantha inside Lover's Tank, and she mentioned about Oscar being her man, making Oscar smile. ("Bea Stays in the Picture") *Oscar mentioned about holding hands with Bea for safety to save Milo from drying out, only to have her tell him to man up. When Bea got the part for her audition, she and Oscar hold hands, Oscar ending up blushing for a brief moment. ("Fish Out of Water") *After the rupture they had, Oscar gave flowers to Bea the next day to apologize. ("Assignment: Babies") *After hearing Oscar's confession about the way he was acting, Bea tells him that he was stupid and that she prefers him the way he is ("Funny Fish"). *Oscar told Bea he hopes they can always be friends and that his life wasn't supposed to go the way it is, now that he's was going to pursue Angela. He and Bea hug, Bea still completely unaware that Oscar likes her ("Send Me an Angel Fish"). *Oscar and Bea danced at the Hokey Poke in honor of the prom. During all of this, Oscar was going to tell Bea about his crush on her, but Bea stops him, and thanks him for making this the perfect night, and she kisses him on the cheek. ("Fish Prom"). *While Oscar dresses up as "The Earth Troll" so he can fool Milo in to finally recycling for 'Earth Day; Bea joins in on the masquerade and dresses up as "Mrs. Earth Troll", it is unknown whether it was Bea's own idea to play Oscar's pretend wife while tricking Milo or if he suggested the idea to her ("Legend of the Earth Troll") *Bea leans over to Oscar's shoulder during "their song". ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl") *Bea says, "You poor baby!" when he gets injured, she hugs him, and says that she will never leave his side until he's healed. ("Unresolved Fishues") *When Bea and Shellsea were talking about the camp, Brandon Bubbler wanted to be with Bea but she rejected him because he isn't the ideal guy, and then she looks at Oscar with a smile and greets him. ("Camp Camp") *In ("Pool Party Panic"), Milo confirms he knows about Oscar's crush, saying that everyone is waiting for something to happen between them. *While Bea was dancing with Oscar in the Hokey Pokey, she said that is her best moment ever and is magical. Then, she takes Oscar's hands and said that he is a real sweetheart. ("Milo in a Cup"). *While Bea is in class wondering where her two friends have been for the last couple days she decides to use Shellsea's phone to call Milo's phone and ask where he and Oscar have been all this time while missing; Milo excitedly talks too fast for Bea to understand much what he is saying and is just left confused before smiling and replying in a fake cheering tone "Ok sweetie; can you put Oscar on the phone now please?" like a mother asking her young child if she can speak to the father. (" Brothers of a Feather, ") *After Bea tells Shellsea about how she and Micheal are compatible and should date since they are best friends; Oscar comments by saying "Sometimes the best thing to do is date your best friend", Bea then looks at Oscars curiously as he looks down shyly and replies "Nothing" whiling feeling embarrassed about what he just said to her. ("I Have This Friend"). * They had a couple of chances of kissing or going out together, but they were always interrupted. ("Halloween Haul"); (Oscar's Secret Admirer); ("Oscar is a Playa"); ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl"); ("Milo in a Cup"); ("The Big Woo"). *When Oscar tells Bea his example of the graduation speech, Bea was looking at him while her eyes were bright of emotion, thinking about he was asking her if she wanted to date him. ("The Big Woo"). *When Oscar and Bea were sitting in the park eating cupcakes, Bea asked him why he is so sweet to her all the time, but he denies shyly. ("The Big Woo") *Bea tells Oscar her feelings in the graduation speech, in front of the whole school, after he said to her that he loves her. At the end of the episode, they share a blocked kiss on a sunset. ("The Big Woo"). Gallery Bea sees Clamantha's locker.jpg|Oscar's shrine of Bea Oscar and Bea launching.jpg|Oscar asking bea if they should hold hands Beaspictureready.jpg|Oscar about to spray Bea's hair Bea and Oscar Ride.jpg|Oscar imagines riding with Bea in a car together Oscar's drawing.jpg|Oscar's drawing of him and Bea Oscar and Bea Dancing.png|Oscar and Bea dancing during the theme song Treasurous moment.png|Bea describing that what Oscar did was kind of "cute". Comfort.png|"Oscar, I like you the way you are." Photo_Bombing_Fish_2.png|Oscar and Bea hold hands. OscarXBea lives! Sorta.PNG FF18.png Bea Inspired.gif|Oscar and Bea playing "Bea Inspired" together, a song they each co-wrote. Bea Hugs Oscar.png 645645645.JPG|Oscar has a keychain of a bee with orange headband. It seems as if it represented Bea. 64564564.JPG|Oscar blushing a lot when bea ask him about date with her. 5645645645.JPG|When oscar gets injured, bea hugs him and says that she will never leave his side until he's healed. lolz.JPG|Oscar's dream with a paradise with Bea, as she was agree the date with him. Thanksaww.png|Bea hugs Oscar thanking him to lift her mood for her mistake of thinking that Brandon Bubbler likes her. BeaandOscaraww.png OscarScaredBea.jpg|Oscar trying to invite Bea on a date with him. oscbeapart.jpg|Oscar putting a photo of Angela covering his pictures of Bea in his locker. oursong.png|"That was like... Our Song". Acharityfairtorememberoscbea.png|"Your scales are so soft" Campcamppooroscar.png|When Bea and Brandon were "dating", Oscar doesn't like see them together. Oscbeadancingdanceparty.png Employeepart.png|Oscar imagining Bea wearing her dress for the school dance. Hairanoidpart.png|Bea invites Oscar to study together for an French exam. Rocklobsteryetipart.png|Oscar protects Bea of the Yeti Lobster after she was hurt by a thorn. Milosbigideapart.png|Oscar and Bea holding hands after Randy confesses that he stole the Milo's Idea. Ilikeyou.png|"I like you" Goodmorningfreshwaterpart.png Dorisfloresgeorgeouspart.png|"I'm still looking fot that certain fish that fits me just right" -Bea Awwpart.png|Oscar's fantasy with Bea with the "Level 8 Archery Braces". LAHB199.png|Bea leaning on Oscar's shoulder during "their song". 798978.JPG|Oscar looks Bea when she's in the ladder looking beautiful. File:FishProm_9.jpg Oscbeadancing.jpeg|Oscar and Bea dancing in the Hokey Poke. File:Fish Prom_7.jpg Fish Prom 7.jpeg|Bea kissed Oscar in the cheek. Tumblr n9ge0gF9sN1sbvppco8 400.gif thebigwoo3.png|Oscar and Bea eating cupcakes together. Oscar & Bea Holding Hands.jpg TBWoscarandbea.png Awww.png Category:Relationships